Boo
by Kaoru-chibimaster
Summary: Description: Who'd have figured all he had to say was one little word? TerQua, lemon, AU. One of three Halloween one-shots, Oct. 31st 2015.


Boo

Description: Who'd have figured all he had to say was one little word? TerQua, lemon, AU. One of three Halloween one-shots, Oct. 31st 2015.

A/N: So, I haven't written a smut in forever, and I might be a little rusty. Bear with me…

Rating: M

Warnings: Language and a lemon. Actually, depending on how you see it, it might be more limey than lemony.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was dead silent.

Aqua raised an eyebrow at the empty apartment, her eyes scanning the living room in wonder. She could've sworn Terra had texted her and told her he was home. It was never quiet when Terra was home. Either he was making a mess with his friends, or playing video games with the volume tuned all the way up with his little brother. Yet there was no sign of Terra, Ven, or the obnoxious friends. In fact, the place was as spotless as Aqua had left it when she headed out to work that morning. Still, Terra wouldn't tell her he was home if he really wasn't…

Cautiously, Aqua stepped inside and closed the door. She had a feeling she knew what was going on. After all, Halloween was just around the corner and Terra had stated he would keep up his yearly tradition of trying to "scare the bejeezus out of her" (as he so eloquently put). A tradition that had started when they were young and he had simply been terrorizing his little brother for kicks. However, as they got older, Aqua became a more frequent target, partly due to Ven growing more aware of Terra's scare tactics and partly due to Terra's –admittedly unknown to him at the time– growing feelings towards his blue haired best friend. Unfortunately for Terra, this meant that Aqua too knew the in's and out's of his typical scare tactics. He had tried everything from theatrics, to haunted houses, to even fake police visits (damn his friend Zack for _actually_ being a police officer). Yet Aqua had seen through them all—

"Boo."

…Aqua would later be ashamed to admit she had indeed jumped a foot in the air and squeaked, yes _squeaked_ , at the quiet uttering of that word.

Turning around, she found her boyfriend standing beside the front door with a satisfied smirk on his face. Her eyebrows pulled down in disgruntlement. Had he really gotten her with that?!

As if he could read her thoughts, Terra started chuckling and shaking his head.

"Was that all it took? You really must've been spaced out…"

Aqua continued to silently glare into his mirth filled eyes, refusing to believe that all it took to scare her was a simple "boo" from beside a door. Sure, it was an understandable reaction from a base level of human instinct. A simple fight or flight response when faced with the unexpected. However, in hindsight, it was silly to think that she responded that way to such a simple trick.

He, on the other hand, seemed almost proud of himself. After all, he had promised he'd scare her before Halloween hit. And, regardless of the method, that's exactly what he did. Aqua snorted at the expression on his face.

"Happy with yourself?"

"Did I not just scare the most unshakable person I've ever known? Hmm?" he asked, arms crossed and grin smug.

"You said 'boo'."

"I said 'boo'. And you jumped, like, forty feet in the air."

"I did not!" Aqua scoffed as she turned around and headed further into the apartment. That explained why it was so neat. He wanted to catch her off guard, knowing she'd be so caught up in wondering where he was that she wouldn't even notice he was right behind her the entire time.

Smart, Terra. Very smart.

Ignoring his grin as he followed her into the apartment, Aqua started to settle in. It had been a long day for her, after all, and her job wasn't exactly the most lax. Terra's little prank was the icing on the cake. She felt dog tired, having to deal with teaching fencing classes all day only to come home and fall victim to a jump scare of all things. Aqua was drained at this point, and it was obvious from the way she flopped onto the couch, snuggling into the warm cushions. Terra must've been laid out on it as per usual until he realized it was time for her to be home. This she was grateful for. Radiant Garden was known for being ridiculously cold during the autumn and winter months. She almost wished she was back in her year-round warm hometown. Almost.

Lost in her thoughts again, Aqua barely noticed the way Terra had managed to slide himself behind her, arms wrapping around her torso. Turning her head to look back at him, she was greeted with a soft smile. Aqua raised her eyebrows at this. She had figured Terra would want to gloat a bit more over his successful attempt to 'scare' her, much in that very Terra way that he did. It wasn't loud and obnoxious like his little brother's creepy black-haired friend. No, it appeared in smug eyes and shit-eating grins, a constant reminder that he had accomplished something over her. Far too in contrast to the look on his face now. Was he planning something? Aqua figured she may as well try to pry the answer out of him.

"Not still trying to scare me?"

Terra hummed as his eyes closed contently. His arms wrapped more tightly around his girlfriend, muscles flexing with the movement. Aqua would be lying if she said the movement wasn't at least a little distracting.

"Nah," he answered after a small pause, "I'll bask in my victory with Ven later, so there's no need to try anything else knowing you're expecting it. Then what could I brag about?"

Aqua snorted in answer. Terra really wasn't a bragging type of guy. Smug, definitely. Jealous, occassionally. Weird, absolutely. But never braggy. No, he was humble almost to a fault; a trait that seemed to run through the family as both his father Eraqus and his little brother were much the same way. She had full confidence, then, that he was only joking. More than likely, he simply didn't know what to try next. And, truth be told, Aqua really would be expecting anything else he threw at her.

…Except for the hand sliding under her jeans.

Turning her head, she raised an eyebrow at Terra's grabby boldness. His eyes were still closed, and a small smile was still on his face. No wait…that was a smirk.

"On the couch, Terra?"

"What? I don't get a prize for finally scaring you?"

"If it was clever? Maybe. I don't think 'boo' really warrants a prize of any sort…"

Terra's eyes opened just a sliver, so that Aqua could see them rolling. She snorted at that. And he still hadn't answered her question. She tried again.

"So, why exactly are we doing this on the couch?" she sighed.

"Because I don't feel like moving to the bedroom," was Terra's simple reply. Now it was Aqua's turn to roll her eyes.

"Lazy," she chuckled, snuggling further into his arms as his hand slowly snaked further under its denim cover. He continued slowly, knowing that his girlfriend wasn't quite as into the mood as he was, yet also knowing how easily he could get her worked up.

"Hmm, maybe," he murmured into her ear as his hand slid out to un-button and un-zip her jeans, before wiggling back under them, "but sometimes the easier way is the better way. Case in point, I actually made you jump."

"It was a typical response to a cheap jump scare. Hardly anything to feel accomplished over."

Although, Aqua figured, Terra must've felt rather accomplished at the difficulty she had dragging that sentence passed the quiet moans she was trying to smother. He had taken to rubbing her through her panties, almost teasingly with how slowly his fingers were moving, and it was getting more distracting with each second. She almost didn't notice his reply.

"Typical response or not, it worked. I can bet your heart skipped a beat." By this point, he was whispering into the skin of her neck, clearly trying his hardest to get her riled up. It was working. But she'd play his game.

"Hardly," she sniffed regally. "If you call that 'scaring', I'd suggest you keep your day job."

The fingers stopped for a moment as Terra glanced up at Aqua, amusement clear in his eyes. And a challenge on his lips.

"Then maybe I'll make your heart race instead."

These words were followed by a slow, burning kiss laid upon Aqua's lips; one in which she eagerly participated. Their mouths moved languidly against each other as their hands started roaming over each other's bodies, and the room was filled with quiet, wet smacking sounds. Aqua, starting to feel impatient after a few minutes, tugged demandingly at Terra's t-shirt, only to be rewarded with his fingers gently gripping her wrists to pull them away. She felt his head shake slightly, yet their lips stayed connected, only parting at brief moments with each smack. Yet, through the hazy kisses, she slowly realized what the headshake meant. A shot of guilt flooded through her for a brief moment at the idea of him pleasuring her without receiving anything in return, but it wasn't the first time he had asked this of her and she normally found a way to reciprocate later. With this thought soothing her mind, she relaxed into his touches and let the tingling pleasure overtake her.

A triumphant smirk crossed Terra's lips before he parted with Aqua's. Moving slowly still, he traced his mouth down her neck, pausing at the spot just under her jaw to suck lightly, not quite wanting to mark her yet. That could wait until later, for now he was content with simply feeling her skin. Lightly tanned fingers traced over pale skin lightly, only pressing harder when her breath hitched and her sighs halted with smothered moans. At last, it seemed Terra had gotten fed up with the fabric impeding his progress, and he quickly pulled her shirt over her head before moving to work on her jeans. Aqua figured she'd at least help speed along the process as she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. It was quickly thrown to the floor along with the remainder of her clothes. Completely naked and chest heaving, Aqua realized belatedly that her pulse had quickened slightly with even that small amount of activity. Terra, having already realized this fact, simply grinned at his girlfriend. A shrug of his shoulders conveyed his lack of concern for this particular victory. At some point later, he would likely tease her about it, but right now, in this moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

His eyes raked her body greedily, taking in the flushed skin and increasing arousal. Slowly and steadily, he settled himself over her and continued his exploration of her through fluttering touches and hungry kisses. Every brush of his fingers brought forth a sigh, every touch of his lips wrung from her a gasp, leaving trails of heat behind as he unwound her so easily. Aqua's breath hitched and her back arched at the stimulation. And yet another moan escaped between her lips as he caught a dusty pink nipple between his teeth before sweeping his tongue over it, tweaking the other between his thumb and index fingers. Her muscles tightened and her toes curled, head thrown back and breathes quick. Terra, satisfied that his girlfriend was losing herself so completely, continued his foray into her warmth, dragging his fingers down her sides and placing hot, open mouthed kisses down her stomach. Finally, he reached a dusting of coarse, blue hair situated just above rosy folds. Looking up in hopes of meeting her eyes, Terra smiled slightly when he realized Aqua's head was still thrown back. It was a tantalizing image nonetheless, her smooth neck exposed to him and her large breasts heaving with each breath.

Teasingly, he licked his lips before burying his face into her heat. Aqua, for her part, tried not to squeeze his head between her legs and instead captured the cushions of the couch in an iron grip. Her world swayed as she felt Terra's ministrations. His tongue ran over every inch of her sex, occasionally dipping into her center before pulling back out to trace patterns over her clit. An eager hand moved up to grasp her breast, playing with her nipple and stimulating her senses all the more. Her hips thrust up in response, spurring Terra to suckle on the bundle of nerves, drawing a keening moan from her.

"Ungh, Terra…" she gasped, moving a hand to his head and grasping at the thick brown hair. He responded by running the fingers of his free hand down her leg and into her folds, sticking a finger into her entrance. Aqua felt as if she were on fire. Her skin was completely flushed, and Terra's attentions only continued to send waves of heat throughout her entire body. The rush of blood pumping in her ears nearly blocked out the wet squelching sounds of Terra's finger entering and exiting her over and over again. And her moans only increased in volume as he stuck another finger in, still licking languidly at her clit.

She knew she wouldn't last much longer at this point.

Terra seemed to realize this as well as he pumped his fingers harder, rubbing the thumb of his left hand over her nipple and burying his face further into her warmth as if he was devouring her. Aqua's breaths quickened along with her pulse and she writhed within his grasp. Her back arched and a pleasure filled shout was ripped from her throat as she finally released. Through the throws of orgasm, Terra did not pause in his work, grasping at her breast tightly and continuing to pump his fluid-coated fingers into her. After what felt like forever, his movements slowly halted. Pulling from her, he flashed his girlfriend a small grin. This time, Aqua met his eyes, returning his grin with a smile of her own. Coming down from her high, Aqua readied to push herself up from her supine position, but Terra's hands quickly found her hips and held her there.

"Who said I was done?" he asked. Aqua rolled her eyes.

"I thought your plan was only to get my heart beating fast?" she teased. While she had no intention of leaving his actions unreciprocated, she did feel it a bit necessary to point out that he had already achieved his goal.

"Yeeeah, but I never said how fast, or for how long," he pointed out as he removed a hand from her hip to pull at his own clothing, starting with the jeans.

Well… He wasn't wrong.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I suck at writing smut, forgive me.

They might have seemed a little OOC, too. I don't write stories about Terra and Aqua much, so I'm not sure if I really have their personalities down…


End file.
